


say that there's nothing, to worry about now

by SleepyBanshee



Series: give your heart and soul to charity, cause the rest of you, the best of you, honey belongs to me [4]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Charlotte is equal parts enraged and touched, F/M, Future Fic, Marriage, people think Charlotte is not fit for polite society, sidney is a protective dumbass and I love him, they better not let Susan hear that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: “Sidney!” She chastised him for joking during this. Her heart rate still hadn’t come down from seeing him come through the door bloody. “You can’t go around fighting everyone who pisses you off. We’d never be able to leave the house.”She could tell he was fighting a smile at her statement, and she does her level best to remain unamused. She would not be sucked into his charms, not while she was still mad. She didn’t care if his smile usually melted her. She would not be so easily appeased.“What can I do, love? How can I acquit myself?” He inquired softly, and she narrowed his eyes at his coaxing tone and pleading expression.The wanker.----Future fic. Charlotte POV





	say that there's nothing, to worry about now

It’s not their first fight. In fact, it might be their seventh thousand fight all in all. Their first fight was during the inaugural ball in Sanditon. No, Charlotte was well versed in dealing with Sidney Parker’s temperament. Of course, of late, Charlotte and he had no reason to fight. They were on the same page for most things once they had begun to grow together. She relished having a partner in every sense of the word. As the oldest child of eleven, she was often relegated to a third parent. She was a child and a parent all in one, and she never had the backing of someone, no matter the circumstance.

Charlotte knew without a doubt that regardless if Sidney felt she was foolish or wrong, he would fight for her first and question later. She loved that about him. She hoped he knew that she would do the same for him should the situation arise.

Now, she looked over at her bleeding husband and wanted to kill him. When he first came in, Charlotte was all concern and gentle caring as she cleaned the cut on his face and bandaged his dominant hand around the knuckles. Now, though, as her acute worry faded, rage replaced it.

“What were you thinking, Sidney Parker?” she ground out. She kept oscillating between fear and anger, and he was entirely to blame.

“It was a misunderstanding, Charlotte,” he dismissed, and she rose her eyebrows at his tone.

“Funny, I have never had a misunderstanding that resulted in me bleeding before.” She told him. He looked at her face, and his neutral mask started to slip.

“It won’t happen again, Charlotte, you have my word,” he said earnestly, and she knew he meant it. He had never broken a promise to her, and he prided himself on being a man of his word. Of all the faults Sidney Parker may possess, breaking his vows was not one of them.

“Good,” she said, softer this time. “You were stupid.” Sidney smiled at her ruefully.

“Always am.”

“Sidney!” She chastised him for joking during this. Her heart rate still hadn’t come down from seeing him come through the door bloody. “You can’t go around fighting everyone who pisses you off. We’d never be able to leave the house.”

She could tell he was fighting a smile at her statement, and she does her level best to remain unamused. She would not be sucked into his charms, not while she was still mad. She didn’t care if his smile usually melted her. She would not be so easily appeased.

“What can I do, love? How can I acquit myself?” He inquired softly, and she narrowed his eyes at his coaxing tone and pleading expression.

The wanker.

“You think you’re really smooth, don’t you, Parker?” She asked, and he let out a boyish laugh that begged her to join in. Charlotte had to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

“No, Charlotte. I nor anyone else in this world would ever claim that I was smooth or charming,” Sidney told her both in jest and seriously.

“Oh?” She disagreed. “And who am I then to always be so susceptible to your charms and smooth moves?” It took every ounce of willpower from Charlotte to not crack. Her husband was smooth and charming, but you had to peel back so many layers to get there that most never got to that core of him.

“Someone far superior. Only someone with goodness in their heart could constantly see the good in people.”

“Compliments will not get you forgiven, Sidney.” But, even as she said it, her cheeks grew red from his hot gaze and sincerity she found in his features.

“I don’t always see the good.” She counters, and Sidney smiles brightly.

“I am well aware, Mrs. Parker.” Charlotte shook her head at him. She sat looking at him in silence, and Sidney looked down at the floor. He looked tired, her husband. His shoulders were drawn tight, and he kept tilting his head from side to side as if his neck was sore.

She stood up, and Sidney immediately looked back over to her. She walked over to him and carefully pulled up the skirt of her dress. Sidney’s eyes widened, but he immediately helped hold her dress as she sat straddling his lap. They sat quietly together in a dining room kitchen chair. When she was settled, he let go of the skirts and pulled her to him, his arms covering the majority of her back. Sidney took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against hers.

“Am I forgiven?” He whispered. Despite his relative nonchalance about their fight, Charlotte was well aware that he hated when they butted heads. It reminded him too much of the man he used to be--a man by Sidney’s estimation--who would never be good enough for her.

“Not quite,” She murmured, and Sidney looked into her eyes as he pulled back from her forehead. He raised an eyebrow waiting in silence for her to continue.

“What did they say about me?” She asked, and she saw the way his eyes darkened, his jaw clenched. His shoulders, which were already drawn tight, came even closer together.

“It does not matter. They will not repeat it.”  
“Oh, I have no doubt that you fully silenced them.” She agreed. “You cannot beat up everyone who says stupid things about us.”

“I certainly have a great track record so far,” he pushed back.

“Sidney!”

“Charlotte.”

“My stupid, wonderful husband. Let them talk. We, and the people we love know the truth.” She told him gently. She knew this was a contention between them. Sidney wanted to ruin those who tried to ruin her, and Charlotte was perfectly content with letting them be to ruin themselves.

“I promised I would not do it again, and I will not.”

“I do not care if people say wildly inaccurate things about us or myself. I do not care that they say I am not fit for polite society. That I am too country or that I am from a village that no one has ever heard from. I do not care what they imply for how I snared you, Sidney Parker.” He nodded at her words, but his jaw was still clenched tightly.

“I care only about you,” she told him sincerely as she carefully rested a hand on his cheek. Finally, she smiled at him. He looked relieved and nodded ever so slightly.

“As I do for you,” he shared. She leaned down and kissed his bandaged cut over his eye before moving to each of his cheeks, moving her hand out of the way, before finally pressing the smallest peck to his lips.

“I believe,” she started, “That we just had our first fight as a married couple.”

“I did not care for it,” he told her, and she gave a short snort at his petulant tone. “However, I may be persuaded to find it favorable…” he trailed off, and Charlotte tilted her head in question, her hands coming to rest on his strong shoulders.

He said nothing more, but instead, leaned forward and captured her lips. Unlike hers, his kisses were rough and biting, and she could feel the release of all his contained frustration and anger from earlier. She met him enthusiastically for each kiss, and when she felt the smallest touch of his tongue on her lips, she opened her mouth, letting him in. His hands, which before had hugged around her back, now held onto her waist tightly.

Charlotte moved her hands towards Sidney’s hair and tangled her fingers at the nape of his neck, keeping him as close as possible to her. She could feel a slight smile at his lips because of her enthusiasm and she gently nipped his lip with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue.

Charlotte pulled back slightly, taking a gasping breath. Sidney, however, found no use of oxygen, apparently, and began to trail his tongue and lips down her chin and neck. He bit the swell of her chest slightly and soothed it with his tongue; mirroring the actions of Charlotte’s retribution just seconds before. She moaned softly and felt Sidney’s hands tighten around her waist.

“That’s a good start,” Charlotte said shakily. She was annoyed at herself for sounding less than steady, but then she felt Sidney’s stubble on the top of her breasts, and she felt proud of herself for getting out any coherent words.

“What is?” His voice was muffled. Sidney was very focused on not moving away from her skin.

“You making amends for your fighting,” she said, and though she meant to sound still put out, he ground her hips into his hard length, and she gasped at the end of her statement, making her sound far more appeased than she intended.

“Well, I must be thorough in my apologies.” He told her as he effortlessly moved one hand below her thigh and the other cradled her lower back and he stood up from the chair. Charlotte squeaked and grabbed his shoulders for purchase. She glared at Sidney, whose face was level with hers.

“I think you are enjoying this apology a little too much, Mr. Parker.” Charlotte teased her eyes playfully narrowed.

“You are quite wrong, Mrs. Parker,” He said before dropping her on their bed. His body loomed over her, and she felt her core warm at the wicked glint in his eyes. “I assure you. I am not enjoying this apology in any way,” He said somberly, but his eyes still teased. Charlotte was about to tell him exactly how ridiculous she thought of him, but his hand slipped underneath her dress and petticoats, and she moaned instead, effectively ending any conversation for awhile.

Charlotte had to admit afterward that she much preferred fighting with him if this was how they planned to make up.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops, my hands slipped and I have written another one-shot! 
> 
> thanks for all of the super lovely messages + kudos over my last two works! They make me so happy and fuel my writing! 
> 
> title from Orla Gartland's song I Go Crazy
> 
> find me on tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/
> 
> xoxo,  
SleepyBanshee


End file.
